Heirs
by Nigelcat1
Summary: Arcturus Lord Black is Head of the House of Black. He wants the line to continue but all of his possible heirs are either rebellious, stupid, indifferent, lazy, insane, evil or married badly. He really didn't like anybody in his family. Then Voldemort is defeated by a 15 month old baby and the world will never be the same.


HEIRS

7/23/13

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 1 – A Remarkable Woman

Cassiopeia Black was a remarkable woman.

First of all she was a witch which placed her above mere mortals.

Second she was a Black, an Ancient and Noble Family of Britain which could trace its origins back to the time of the Founders.

Those two things alone were enough for anyone, especially a woman, to be proud of, to be admired for, to be desired and courted.

But Cassiopeia had many more things considered remarkable. She was beautiful, a quality which automatically made every woman remarkable in some eyes.

She was a powerful and talented witch which served to increase her worth and desirability.

Lastly she was intelligent. Very, very intelligent. At the time of her birth intelligence was not necessarily a desirable trait for a woman to have, but just as long as she didn't go about flaunting it, it could be forgiven and, to some extent, useful under certain circumstances.

The Black Family was very respectable. There were two things that made it very, very respectable.

The Family was wealthy. It was so wealthy that all members had large amounts of gold in their Gringotts vaults. All females had very attractive dowries. A Black female could have looked like a hag, smelt like a pile of dragon dung and been one step above a Squib in power but between the Family's position in society and the BEAUTIFUL DOWRIES it settled on their daughters, they would never lack for a suitor.

The second thing was that the Family was Pure, in fact they were the Purest of the Pure. Their Family motto was "Toujours Pur" meaning always pure.

So why in the year 1961 was Cassiopeia Black still unmarried? See above where it is stated that she was very, very intelligent.

 _ **Cassiopeia had chosen to remain unmarried**_ disregarding the first duty of a daughter of the House of Black, namely to form alliances with other worthy Pureblood houses by marrying and producing offspring.

One would think that a girl with all of her personal attributes, family connections and MONEY would have no problems in the marriage market. Not true. In fact she had more problems due to all of these things because _**money always married other money**_ at least in the Black Family. That narrowed the choice considerably.

Also, she would not be the one chosing her future husband. No, it would be her father Cygnus Black who would gather a list of potential alliances (not a wizard, an alliance) then discuss it with his brother Sirius II, the current Lord Black, then negotiations would start and after a lot of haggling, political manuevering and assorted other things which didn't involve Cassiopeia's participation, input or permission. She would then be told who was to be her husband, lover, life partner and the father of her offspring.

Since it concerned her future, her personal happiness and her potential offspring, she made it her business to see what her father and uncle were up to. No good it seemed.

The list they made consisted three categories. On the first list were two elderly wizards, one never married and one a childless widower, who had been widowed four times. To anyone with even a small knowledge of biology and an ounce of common sense (the latter most wizards rarely possessed), the widower was sterile. But he was very old, very rich and the last of his line. Naturally he was at the top of the list.

The second category was a mixture of middle aged wizards who had never married but were now in the market due to family pressure to reproduce. None of them were the stuff of any girl's dreams and two were known rakes. Another was famous as a sadist whose hobbies consisted of torturing Muggle children, raping Muggleborn witches and setting small fires at family gathering. All of them were their family's main heir and thus considered a "good catch."

The third category were closer to her age and she either went to school with them, knew them from balls and other Pureblood society occasions or knew someone who did. She loathed all of them as one was nearly a Squib, one was fool one step away from being legally declared a moron, and another was downright ugly. Even a very desperate girl would rather kiss a Goblin than him.

Of the remaining three, one was the nephew and presumed heir of the sadist in the second category and was rumored to be inclined towards his uncle's hobbies. The remaining two were average, very, very average. One had only gotten three OWLS and one NEWT, but he was an heir of a rich family so again he was considered a good catcg.

The other was such a disgusting rogue that he was nearly sent to Azkaban for bad behavior. He had been expelled from Hogwarts during his fourth year and had to be home-schooled while his own sisters were sent off to be raised with relatives because they were not safe at home.

These were in the running as her future husband. No, nada, never, nope, nein, nyet and every way there was to say no. Except she couldn't as she was a female and had no say in the matter.

She considered patricide and uncle-killing, but she'd be sent through the Veil if caught. Even if she wasn't caught and managed to arrange an accident for them both, her fate would be in the hands of her idiot brother Pollux and cousin Arcturus. All they would do is look at the list and see who their father/uncle had liked the best and she would have the same problem.

So she had to come up with a foolproof plan to save herself. And she had.

It was good to have money, not only her dowry but the remains of a generous trust vault established to finance her school years and pay for her clothes and personal needs. She was a frugal girl and didn't spend money unless she had to. She dressed well as was expected of her, but she didn't waste her funds. She gave only moderate "thoughtful" presents and then only to her immediate family and few friends. She had only used half her trust vault's contents and thus had a lot of bribing power available.

She went to the chief healer at St. Mungo's. He would be the one to give her a "pre-nuptial physical" meaning before a Pureblood girl could marry she had to be certified as healthy, magical and FERTILE. Fortunately for Cassiopeia the healer had been cursed with having _six daughters_ and no son, and he had to give all his girls a dowry if they were to marry.

Despite being a Pureblood and a successful healer, he couldn't afford to give a respectable dowry to all six girls, only four, which meant he'd have to support two of them or two of them would have to find a job. If a Pureblood girl of good family was forced to find a job, it meant that her father couldn't afford a dowry and that was a sign of shame and humiliation and reflected badly on the entire clan. Besides all of his daughters were not known for their beauty nor were any of them sufficiently talented to pursue a career. He had to find money to marry off all of them or suffer personal dishonor.

However, after giving Cassiopeia Black her pre-nup, he had sadly announced to her father that his wonderful daughter was infertile. He also now had money for a fifth dowry, something he did not tell anyone.

Cygnus was heartbroken as his daughter had such potential, but despite his attempt at bribing the healer to "change" the exam results (the healer had been shocked and insulted at the suggestion) he had no choice but to withdraw Cassiopeia from the marriage market.

So Cassiopeia was free. She even managed to guilt her father into allowing her to have her own dowry to live on so as to save the Family from embarrassment, she would leave England to travel the world to do "research" or something like that. She also swore that since she would be childless she would have to leave her money to one of her future nephews or nieces so the money would be kept in the family.

A very happy Cassiopeia got her dowry and took off for places far away from England and her family. Eventually she settled in Ireland because as a Slytherin, she liked the color green and there was a lot of rolling green hills and pastures in that country and she could live quite comfortably and less expensively in Ireland than if she were to settle in a more fashionable Pureblood haunt such as France or Italy.

She came back only for holiday visits and the yearly family meeting. She really didn't like most of her family as they were too bigoted, stuffy, inconsiderate and dull and those were their good traits. The bad traits were not mentioned so as not to scare off other people.

She only associated with them when she absolutely had to. She had her own friends, friends which she could never have had if she still lived with or close to her family.

The only relative she saw on a regular basis was her brother Marius. Poor Marius had been diagnosed as a Squib when he was seven. At least he was fortunate to be born male. Had he been a female, she would have been dumped in a Muggle orphanage or, depending on just who her parents were, perhaps even suffered an unfortunate accident.

Since he was a male and a very endearing child, he had money settled on him and sent off to the Muggle World. It wasn't a lot by Black standards but it was very good for a Squib. It was enough for him to attend a good Muggle public school, then be sent to a University and depending whether or not he would pursue a higher degree, there should be still enough left over to set him up as a gentleman until he could find permanent and respectable employment.

He became a lawyer, specializing in estates and trusts and the siblings were very close. Naturally she would never tell the rest of her family of their association as Marius "was dead to all proper Purebloods and the Family Black."

Her brother Pollux was the dullest of the lot and would be dreadfully henpecked by his overpowering wife Irma of the Family Crabbe. He sired a perfectly horrible, overbearing daughter who Irma named Walburga (ugh).

His son Alphard was so-so as he fancied himself a rebel but was in reality just an idle, directionless man who despite being his father's heir, never married just to spite everybody. Cassiopeia knew, but Pollux didn't, that the real reason his son refused to marry was because he was very afraid of women due to having such a mother and a horror of an older sister.

So it had been the younger brother, another Cygnus, who dutifully married a rather timid girl who knew her place and did her duty by giving him heirs. Unfortunately, she gave him _three_ _girls_ much to his great disappointment. At least they were all healthy, MAGICAL (the most important thing) and beautiful.

He also had the great satisfaction of at least _having heirs_ as his horrible sister didn't conceive until after all of his girls had been born. But then the smug bitch gave birth to two _male heirs_. Well it had taken her long enough.

The "Great Bitch" as Cassiopeia called her niece had against all common sense (sigh) demanded to marry her first cousin, Orion, the heir of Arcturus Black, Sirius' son and heir. The reason was that no other male was good enough for a girl of the Family Black, or at least in this generation. But that was just what the Family was saying. In reality, despite her beauty, wealth and position in society, Walburga was a nasty, ill-tempered bitch and most _**eligible males**_ refused to consider an alliance.

Sirius was fading fast. He was old, at least for a Black, who despite all of their power rarely lived past sixty. Walburga was four years older than Orion but she was determined and probably had taken advantage of Sirius' age (66) and poor health to have him betroth his only grandson and future Lord Black to his greatniece the year the girl had graduated from Hogwarts and was to be placed on the marriage market.

Walburga was 18 but Orion was only 14 when the betrothal was announced. Orion didn't like his cousin but that was his problem. By sheer force of will (and perhaps the help of curses or potions) Walburga got her way and the day after Orion graduated from Hogwarts he married his cousin. He had just turned 18 and she was 22.

It was a well-kept Family secret that after Phineas Nigellus, Sirius' father, all Black males turned out rather wimpy. Most of them married strong women and were ruled by their wives.

Some said it was due to a curse placed on the Black Family by Phineas' wife because her husband had been so unfeeling, so uncaring and such a dreadful husband that it was the only way she could get her revenge not only for her marriage but for the way he treated their two daughters. Whatever the reason, it worked.

The only way that Black men could use their power was in the arrangement of marriages. The girls seemed to come off badly. Only Cassiopeia, who didn't marry and her sister Dorea were happy.

Of course Dorea "lucked out" as she had managed to snag Charlus Potter, the current Lord and last of his line of a family just as ancient and noble as the Blacks but, it was rumored, slightly richer. This might be due to the lack of heirs of the Potter Family. Since the early 1800's, there had only been one Potter heir born into the family, or at least one which lived to maturity. They had all been sons and thus saved a lot on dowries since they had no daughters to endow.

Charlus had never been on the marriage market as he had "found his true love" very early. But Dorea lusted after him and was determined to have him. She was a great friend of his intended. The girls did everything together. Why Dorea had even been there when her friend's cauldron exploded and killed her while doing some last minute brewing practice for their NEWT exam.

Naturally she comforted Charlus and within a mere six months they were married.

Cassiopeia had been the only one who suspected foul play, but she kept quiet. She might have been away for five years, but she knew her baby sister better than anyone. Cassiopeia had also become a master of Legitimancy during her travels. But as was said before she kept quiet and therefore alive.

Cassiopeia was still a remarkable woman and she was very happy. Her generation had married and another generation had been born to carry on the Family name.

Her life was wonderful so, of course, someone just had to interfer, and she would find out that it had been the Great Bitch who started it all.

Chapter 2 – Interesting Information Revealed

Cousin Arcturus, the current Lord Black, summoned Cassiopeia to his house. As her Head of House, she had to obey.

Of all her magical relatives she got along with Arcturus the best and always had. He had been heartbroken when he found out that his dear cousin had been declared unmarriageble.

It was his belief that she would have made an excellent mother and he had really wanted her to marry one of his best friends. That friend had been the one from category three – the ugly one. But Ugh had managed to marry someone else, who popped him out two girls (just as ugly) and now he was a widower and available and wanted to try for a son.

This had been the topic of their conversation.

"I gather you want my help in finding him a wife?"

"No, no, Cassy (she hated being called Cassy but all her relatives did anyway probably because they knew it annoyed her). I want YOU to marry him."

She laughed slightly before saying, "But Artie" (he hated being called that but she did it just to annoy him) "I am umarriageable, you know that. I was diagnosed as being infertile."

"I know. _You were diagnosed_ as being infertile, but that can be corrected now."

She froze slightly but unnoticeably before asking "How?"

"Walburga."

'The Great Bitch strikes again' she thought before saying, "Whatever do you mean?"

"How Walburga became fertile."

Now Artie was playing games and she didn't want to so she asked him to save time and explain everything he meant.

It had taken Walburga years to get pregnant. She had tried everything but nothing had worked. Then she had found a Chinese witch who was an expert in fertility problems. She had even helped Muggles conceive because that was where the money was. Of course Walburga found that distasteful, the witch associating with Muggles, but if the witch enabled her to get pregnant, she would overlook it.

That sounded like Walburga.

Artie went on to say that for a large fee the Chinese witch would administer a special potion, cast a few sacred spells and then Walburga was to have sex three times within three hours and she would definitely get pregnant.

'So far so good' Cassiopeia thought 'but would, or could, Orion be able to or want to have sex with Walburga three times in three hours.'

But since Walburga was due any day with her second child, someone must have done the deed.

"So it actually worked," asked Cassiopeia snidely, "and Walburga didn't have a surrogate birth the boy like it was rumored?"

"Now Cassy be nice. Not only did it work for Walburga – twice – but she let Dorea know about it and that is how your nephew was born."

Cassiopeia thought about it for a moment before asking a now beaming Artie, "But what does this have to do with me? And before you answer that, do you know the name of the spell?"

"I don't know the name of the spell off hand, but I have the Chinese witch's name and address and price list for her services."

"Let me have a look at it."

Artie produced the list of services for his cousin's perusal. The witch looked it over and sighed heavily.

"Let me guess, Artie dear cousin. You want me to use this witch's services and marry your friend Humbert and die giving him a male heir?"

"WHAT? No, of course not. I want you to marry Humby and give him – and yourself – a son, but why would you think you would die?"

"Artie, remember all the traveling I've done in my life, all the studying and research of all forms of magic from different parts of the world."

"Of course."

"I recognize this spell. Heard about it when I was visiting Hong Kong. Tell me Artie, what did the witch explain about this spell? Did Walburga even ask?"

"I don't know."

"I bet you 1,000 galleons she didn't tell her everything."

'Cassiopeia willing to bet money, and a lot of money,' thought Artie. 'This must be serious.' "What do you mean by that?"

Cassiopeia told her cousin to sit down, pour them both a big glass of fire whiskey and then she would explain. This unnerved him but he did it as he had nothing better to do.

She then went into a lecturing mode. "I can't pronounce the Chinese name but I recognize the name and the spell. There were several witches and wizards who were censured under the Asian Statute of Secrecy for providing magical assistance to Muggles. It couldn't harm Muggles and worked very well for them unlike most magical medicine used on them. However the Chinese Muggle government is going to be enforcing a one-child per family policy due to their population problem."

"What does that have to do with Walburga?"

"I'm getting to that. Infertility has always been a problem in most societies both Muggle and Magical. In China it is extremely important to have a child – a son – and if a female doesn't produce a child her life is ruined, if not forfeited."

"As it should be," added her cousin.

She gave him an extremely dirty look before he actually started quaking. She continued.

"You know as well as I that many times it is the fault of the male of the species."

Of course he did but no male wants to admit it so he said nothing.

"To continue. It is the same in our world but as long as there is an heir, even a female, there is hope and the family line can continue. As you well know there are several great Magical houses which are matriarchal but no matter."

"Legend has it that this particular spell was given to mortals by a Chinese goddess. It would grant a witch's greatest desire, namely giving birth to a child. However, it came with a 'catch' so to speak as, if I remember it correctly, _'for a gift this wonderful a great sacrifice must be made.'_

Just like a typical wizard, Artie was getting bored but he knew his cousin too well to try to hurry her up. He just hoped whatever she would eventually tell him would be worth his discomfort.

"As you also know, three is a very powerful magical number, and that formed part of the spell. I can't quote it exactly from memory as it has been years since I read this but it went something like, _'two dreams will be fulfilled, but a third will pay the price'_ or something like that.

Artie wanted to scream to hurry it up but he kept his cool - for the moment.

"A witch wants a child, a healthy child, meaning the child is magical. She would prefer the child be a son, but she'll gladly take a girl as long as the child is healthy and magical. But the witch herself is barren, so what can she give in return for the gift of a child?"

"How the hades do I know," snapped Artie, "Just TELL ME."

Once again there was a glare, which he ignored and it was annoying but she was getting tired so she'd just come out with it, even though she would probably have to explain it again since he wouldn't "get it" being a wizard.

"A barren witch gets her magical child, but where is the sacrifice, the price that must be paid to appease the goddess who is granting this wonderful thing? Yes you don't know and you don't care, Artie. Most people don't. They just want to have a child and that the child is magical. Understand? Stop nodding yes as I know you don't."

"Let's try it another way. A barren witch, which is No. 1, births her child, a magical child, which is No. 2. No. 3 would be the sacrifice, the trade off so to speak. I know you still don't understand but I'm getting there."

"A barren witch births a child. The child is either magical or not, a wizard or a Squib. But the child is healthy meaning it is capable of reproducing or not reproducing. The child will be magical, but infertile like its mother, or a Squib capable of reproducing."

Artie went very pale until Cassiopeia said, "However the child will be magical and capable of reproducing, BUT, since a sacrifice is required, that sacrifice must be the death of the mother."

Artie thought for a long moment before saying, "But both Walburga and Dorea are alive and have healthy magical children."

"Do they?"

"Well…of course they do. I personally had a test for magic performed on both Sirius and James. It is evident even at this early stage that they are both magical."

"But that means that since Walburga and Dorea are alive then the boys are sterile."

Artie screamed out in anger, "That's ridiculous. It was only the witch who was barren and wizards can't be barren."

"BUT THEY CAN BE STERILE YOU ASS!"

"But…"

"But nothing. The boys are magical and their mothers still live, ergo they are sterile."

"Maybe not," said Artie weakly. "It could happen with just witches."

"A sacrifice must be made…"

"For a witch. It is the witch who must make the sacrifice."

Cassiopeia started banging her head on the table. Men were just too dense to understand, especially something they didn't want to hear about.

"I'm not marring Humbert and dying."

"I wouldn't insult him so by foisting you off on him," came the snide reply.

"You don't want to believe me do you?"

"No, because I still say that it refers only to a witch. It was her fault to begin with by being barren."

Another glare was given before she said, "Well we will just have to wait and find out now won't we. When the boys reach the age of say 16, you have a fertility test done on them. I'll still wage 1,000 galleons on the outcome."

With that said she got up to leave and had reached the door before turning around to give one last piece of advice to her cousin, "If I were you, just to be safe, I'd make sure Walburga didn't survive her next child's birth…the sacrifice you know."

Walburga had her second son Regulus. Both mother and son survived and Regulus proved magical.

Cassiopeia had confided in Marius and together they had a good laugh. It might have been mean of them but who cared.

Marius had married another Squib and they had two beautiful daughters who were intelligent and talented but had no magic. Marius declared they were better off. But when Voldemort started his war, Marius convinced his now married daughters to leave the country just in case Death Eaters started attacking known Squibs and their families.

Artie waited only 13 years before he once again summoned his cousin to his house. They had barely talked with each other in those 13 years and saw each other only at the yearly Family meeting. Artie had stopped inviting her to the holiday gatherings telling people she was always travelling. Walburga always had a nasty comment to make concerning Cassiopeia's apparent lack of familial loyalty, but then Walburga always had a nasty comment to make about everything and everybody.

Cassiopeia was shown into Artie's private office. She was given leave to sit down and served a rather large glass of fire whiskey. Before anything else was said, her cousin pushed a Gringotts pouched over to her. She knew without looking that it contained 1,000 galleons.

Artie sighed before asking, "Is it possible to do the same thing to any witch the boys might marry?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know and maybe I am grasping at straws but do you think there is someway that the spell could be altered to allow the boys to…"

"Impregnate a witch, then the witch gives birth to a magical, fertile child and she dies and not Sirius or James"

With a hint of hope in his voice Artie said, "Yes. Yes, exactly that."

His cousin merely sighed. "How could Sirius impregnate a witch if he is sterile?"

"By some kind of spell?" he asked hopefully.

She just looked at him before replying, "Well then you better find it because I don't know of any, but I sincerely doubt one would be found. The only way I know of would be for Sirius to find a suitable child and blood adopt him. That is the only way that Sirius or Regulus could have an heir."

Artie sighed heavily. She knew what he was thinking. The Blacks prided themselves on NOT HAVING TO BLOOD ADOPT. Throughout their history there might have been a infertile Black but there were always others to carry on the name. There still were as Cygnus' girls had already married and one of them had produced an heir.

Unfortunately, it had been Andromeda, the disowned one who had run off with a Muggleborn. But at least she had a daughter and you never knew as should her husband have an accident, she would then be free to be brought back into the fold and marry properly this time. She could produce an heir or two and Sirius could adopt one.

Bellatrix had not yet given birth. She had a late term miscarriage but was pronounced still capable of having a child – or so it was said.

Narcissa had just married Lucius Malfoy. Cassiopeia couldn't stand the Malfoys and wondered why Artie had allowed the marriage to take place as he didn't like them either. Yet she had married and all were eagerly looking forward to a pregnancy being announced.

"Artie, did you tell Charlus Potter about any of this?"

"Of course not, it's none of his business."

"What do you mean it is none of his business?"

Artie didn't answer.

"You bastard," she shouted, "You have no intention of telling him otherwise he might divorced Dorea, remarry and get himself a real heir."

"So."

"That's line theft!"

"How? He has an heir already and if it is meant that the line of the Potters die out, then so be it."

"Let me guess, you are hoping to persuade James to blood adopt a member of the Family as his heir because his mother is a Black."

Artie said nothing and merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I still say it's line theft."

"It doesn't matter what you say or think," he spat out. "I forbid you telling him anything."

Now it was her turn to say nothing, but Artie knew what she was thinking.

He made a grab for her arm and started twisting it until she cried out in pain.

" . .him."

"I have no intention of telling him. I don't like him and we barely talk despite being in-laws. Besides, how could I get dearest Dorea in trouble?"

"You will swear on your life and magic not to tell him or you will not leave this room alive" he said sharply.

So she swore on her life and magic that she would not tell Charlus Potter that his son was infertile because of Dorea's actions and Arcturus' command. She was then allowed to leave.

She went home and waited exactly two weeks before paying a visit to her brother Marius. At Artie's command she had sworn that she would not tell Charlus Potter, but she could tell Marius everything. And she had. They made plans.

It had taken a while since they had to be very, very careful how they did it, but in the end a message had been delivered to Charlus Potter via the Goblins. They took line theft very seriously because that was what Dorea had done from the very beginning.

Since Cassiopeia had been on her travels she didn't know that when Dorea had had her pre-nuptial exam she had been found to be sterile. The Family knew and that was why they hadn't actively started negotiations. Also they knew that Dorea wanted Charlus Potter very badly so if she could somehow snag him they would lie and give the marriage their blessing. The same healer who had done the deal with Cassiopeia five years prior had been bribed not to say anything. Dowry No. 6 was now secured.

At least Dorea had made Charlus fairly happy. It was only when after years of hoping for a child, Charlus had finally gave up and made alternative plans. He didn't want to divorce his wife as he did love her, but he needed an heir of his blood and body. Like the Blacks, Potters didn't do blood adoptions. So he had started quietly looking around for a surrogate to bear the heir.

But then Dorea found out about it and was deseparate. Since she had always been nice to her niece Walburga, Walburga took "pity" on her aunt and told her about the spell. So Dorea became pregnant and Charlus was estatic. He would finally be a father and it would be his beloved wife who would make him one.

Unfortunately the usually honorable wizard callously dismissed the surrogate he had lured with the promise of marriage to get pregnant with his heir. She had been lead to believe that once she was certifiably pregnant with his child, Charlus would immediately divorce his barren wife and marry her.

The girl had taken a great risk as her family would disown her immediately had they found out. But she was madly in love with the handsome, charming wizard and since he was known to be a noble and honorable man she had trusted him. What he really had planned to do was to get her pregnant and then she would disappear, bear his son, and then be sent back to her family obliviated. It was a dreadful and wicked thing to do, but Charlus was prepared to do it because he had to have an heir but still wanted to remain with his wife.

But then miracle of miracles, Dorea was certifiably pregnant. Charlus dismissed his surrogate rather callously. She had just found out she was one month gone with child. Charlus suggested she take a special potion to solve the problem and then he dismissed her. She managed to verbally curse him as he walked away from her.

The curse worked because two days later Dorea miscarried. Charlus thought "Karma" but Dorea assured him that the spell she had used would work again and within the month she was once again pregnant and gave birth to their wonderful James.

Charlus had never given a second thought to the child of his surrogate. He had heard rumors of what had happened to the foolish girl, but had ignored them.

At first Charlus had refused to believe what the Goblins told him. However, he did have a test performed on James after one of James' many Quidditch mishaps. It was true, his son had been born infertile. Of course he wouldn't tell the boy as he was still his son and he loved him, nor would he tell Dorea what he knew.

When James was 10, the much bribed healer was dying. On his death and to clear his conscious he had sent a letter confessing to Charlus about Dorea's real condition. He also warned that he had heard a rumor of how the "miracle" of James' birth had taken place. Charlus didn't receive the letter until the healer died and since there was James hale and healthy, he never believed it. But when the Goblins had contacted him separately without having knowledge of the healer's letter, Charlus had to have the test done to satisfy his own curiosity.

Charlus found out where the surrogate had gone. She was living a dreadful life and he blamed himself. But he was too guilty to face her or his son, but he would make arrangements in his Will to make it up to them.

Chapter 3 – Payback

It had been twenty years since Arcturus and Cassiopeia had had that talk. Arcturus had never informed Charlus about the "problem" and had thought he had gotten away with it. After all only he and Cassiopeia knew and since she had sworn on her life and magic not to blab to Charlus and she was still alive, Charlus would never know.

But Karma had paid him back – many times.

The first payback was Sirius. He had been sorted into Gryffindor with his cousin James. But then Sirius had always been a rebel as he refused to be a proper Black. Perhaps it was because his mother was such a horror and his father was a weak man and simply didn't care anymore. Being married to Walburga would do that to anybody so Artie could only blame his father Sirius as he didn't want to blame himself.

Both Sirius and James were hell-raisers but since they were the heirs they "could do no wrong" in the eyes of their parents. True Walburga had tried to have Sirius disowned for being sorted into Gryffindor but only Arcturus could legally and officially disown any member of the family especially the heir. So he let her rant all that she wanted as since they didn't live in the same house he didn't have to listen to her.

But Walburga was furious with Sirius, with Orion, with Arcturus and with the world in general. She always got her way eventually, one way or another. Her "brilliant plan" to bring Sirius to heel was to browbeat him down by words, physical and mental torture and by several other ridiculous methods in the deluded belief that this would make him "behave" and finally become a true Black.

Naturally this was the worst plan in the history of Walburga's bad plans. Any fool would know that it would backfire especially considering the type of person Sirius was. He took after his mother. Had she used only a little tact, thought it carefully out like a true Slytherin would and used different methods, the old bitch would have "brought him around" and his cousin James with him.

But no, Walburga did it her way and succeeded in completely alienating her eldest son. At least Regulus had had the good sense to be sorted into Slytherin. Unfortunately, after failing to control Sirius she turned all of her attention to Regulus and began making that boy's life miserable.

And Orion just let it happen. He had long ago given up. Just given up.

"I blame you father," Orion had told him one Christmas, "blame you for ruining my life. You could have talked grandfather out of condemning me to a life of hell. If he listened to HER he would have listened to you. But no, you refused to help me, your only son and heir and my life has been ruined."

Of course he was drunk when they had had the conversation, but then he was usually drunk whenever there was a family gathering. He spent most of his time away from his own house (as he never called it a home) at Grimmauld Place. Grimmauld Place was Walburga's domain and she ruled with an iron hand and stone cold heart.

The most he did for his sons was to take them away from the house as much as possible until they went off to Hogwarts. Sirius had been driven to leave "home" when he was 16. Alphard had died and left Sirius all of his money, so the boy now had independent means. Walburga had not been able to disinherit him but she had mostly emptied his trust vault leaving just enough to pay for his school fees and supplies and little else.

Walburga officially announced Sirius' disinheritance and the fact that Regulus was now the heir to the Lordship. She could announce it all she wanted but that didn't mean it was true. Arcturus was still alive and so was Orion and unless Arcturus or Orion (when and if he took the title) legally and officially made Regulus the heir, Sirius would inherit the tile. Only if he died heirless would Regulus be the future Lord Black.

Orion had been correct. Arcturus despised Walburga and had as little to do as possible with his overbearing niece. Arcturus had been traveling when the bethrothal contract had been made. He never bother reading the full contents of the contract. His reason then had been that once his father died (and he was at death's door), Arcturus would simply revoke it. He couldn't wait to see the look on Walburga's face when he did.

But the Family Head with one foot in the grave lived for another nine years after the contract had been made. The wedding went on and it was only after it had taken place that Arcturus found out that his dear cousin Pollux (or rather his wife Irma and daughter Walburga) had used a no divorce clause. There could and would be no divorce – ever – unless the wife (Walburga) was barren and she would have twenty years to produce an heir – even a daughter – before the marriage could be dissolved.

Since there had been heirs, Orion was doomed and only death could free him from his wife. At this point in his life, he didn't care if it was _**his death**_ that would set him free, at least he would be free and this was what he told his father.

Orion had also told his father that if by some miracle he survived Walburga, the first thing he would do was to marry a young, nubile, meek girl and pop out another family. "Then I will disown Sirius and even Regulus since they are Walburga's spawn."

But Orion was again screwed as his beloved Regulus had died. The boy had been forced by Walburga to join the Death Eaters and then he just died. No one, not even the Dark Lord, knew how, why or when, only that he had indeed died. Orion drank himself to death within two months of Regulus' death.

Sirius and James had finally graduated from Hogwarts and joined up with Dumbledore, who in Arcturus' opinion was an even worst Dark Lord than Voldemort. Charlus Potter, although classified as a Light Wizard, was in reality a neutral lord and always had been. The Potter Clan leaned more towards the Light than the Dark, but Charlus was mostly middle of the road. And HE HATED ALBUS DUMBLEDORE.

Things had spiraled out of control and the House of Black faced extinction.

It was January 1, 1981 and Arcturus had summoned Cassiopeia to his presence. They had a lot to discuss about certain "secret things" known only to themselves.

Cassiopeia was not pleased to be summoned into her cousin's presence as she knew there could only be one topic that only the two of them could discuss. Anything else would be debated and settled at the annual Family meeting. Whatever scheme he had would be distressing or annoying at the very least.

"I presume you have called me here to talk about the "Heir Problem" she asked.

"Yes."

"Why? As my dear niece Walburga," she spat out, "constantly likes to remind me, I am inconsequential, useless and worthless due to the fact that not only have I never married, I have and will never produce an heir."

"Walburga says many things, too many to listen to let alone heed."

"But she says them anyway and even you as Head of House apparently have no power to stop her. Well actually you have the power, you just don't use it. Afraid of the shrew, dear cousin," she purred.

He gritted his teeth before replying. "I suppose I deserve that…."

"And many other things."

Everything was true and she knew it. He knew it and she knew he knew it, but he still had to carry on as what he had to say would affect the House of Black and its survival or destruction. So he decided to get to the point and dive in head first.

"Be quiet and listen until I say you can speak. I need your input and discretion and quite frankly you are the ONLY person I can trust, not only in the family but…in the world."

She had expected that and didn't know whether to be flattered or worried. She decided to be both.

"As you know, most of the Family is involved in this blasted war. We've lost Regulus to who knows what and that the Goblins have confirmed his death. Sirius is also lost to us because he has sided with Dumbledore – a foolish choice whether in a war or not – and I would not be surprised if he was not long for this world."

"Dorea died in 1977 and in 1979 we lost Orion, Cygnus and Regulus."

"Of Cygnus' three daughters, Bellatrix is childless and a fanatic follower of the Dark Lord. Andromeda has been officially disowned by Walburga and even me. Since I am the only one who can actually disown anyone, only I can reinstate a person. She has given birth to a healthy heir and if her Muggleborn husband were to die, I would be more than willing to reinstate her if she agreed to remarry a wizard of my choice and produce an heir who I would make my heir, even if it were a daughter."

"Narcissa has married Lucius Malfoy. I only allowed the marriage to take place as it was arranged behind my back but the excuse was that 'Narcissa well and truly loves Lucius and refuses to marry anyone else.' Since I was told this by Cygnus, I publically accepted the excuse and allowed the marriage to take place. Privately, I do not believe a word of it, but since the Malfoy Family has a poor reproductive history, I allowed it, hoping that there would be no offspring."

"It took Narcissa nearly seven years to produce a healthy, magical offspring, but she finally did last year. I made some discrete inquiries and it seems that Narcissa will not be able to have another child – at least by Lucius. But the fact remains that Narcissa is still a Black and has given birth to a magical, male child."

He stopped speaking waiting for the questions to begin. They did not and then he remembered that he hadn't given permission for her to speak, so then he did.

"No doubt you want me to comment on this?" she asked.

"No, I want you to sit there, glaze at me lovingly and keep quiet," he snarled scarcastically.

She would usually drag this out and taunt him but she had been invited to a dinner party at Marius' that night so she'd make this quick and not slowly and painfully as she would prefer.

"First, Andromeda probably wouldn't come back into the Family's embrace as she doesn't much like any of us. Well she likes me as she told me so and has even corresponded with me over the years. She made her escape with the remaining contents of her trust vault – like me she's been frugal and was saving to make an escape. If it hadn't been her Muggleborn, it would have been somebody else not acceptable or she just might have bolted and left for parts unknown as she had enough money left to make a fresh start – somewhere far away."

"Second, her daughter is a metamorphosus. Usually after birthing such a rare and unique child, one is left with fertility problems due to the fact that it takes a lot of a mother's magic to create and produce such a wonder. She might, MIGHT be able to conceive again, but it is doubtful and if she does, there is a good possibility that due to her magic beeing drained, the next child might be a Squib."

"Therefore, your plan to have her husband meet with an unfortunate accident would not meet with success, so don't even think about planning such an event."

"Narcissa has produced a male heir. There is no doubt in my mind that this is the real reason Lucius Malfoy married her. Oh he might like her a lot due to the fact that she is beautiful and a nice person – or at least a nice person considering she is a Black – but mainly I think it because of the 'trouble with our heirs' and he saw the potential in the matter and took advantage of it."

"Besides," she purred, "I know some things which you do not and to make matters worse, I am now going to tell you these things."

He glared at her, she smiled and began telling her information.

"Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater and has been since he graduated from Hogwarts. Someone leaked 'certain information' to him concerning Walburga's and Dorea's fertility problems and he investigated it further."

"WHO?" shouted an angry Arcturus.

"IT WASN'T ME SINCE I'M STILL ALIVE," she snapped back. "I heard from a reliable source that somehow Charlus found out how Dorea conceived. _I didn't tell him and you know that because otherwise I would be dead_ ," she added as a precaution.

"Apparently a certain medi-witch working in the Gynecology Department at…"

"The what department."

She sighed realizing how stupid wizards/men were, "the witches' department regarding, fertility and childbirth and the health issues related thereto."

"Oh."

"Supposedly this medi-witch had access to all records of ALL witches and for a price, she would sell pertinent information. Apparently certain secret information was found and sold to various families for purposes or choosing martial alliances. From what my source says – and I had to swear on my life and magic not to name names, etc. – many families look for families with certain fertility problems and make marriage offers based on what family is close to extinction.

"Walburga's history had been very detailed hence the Malfoys first offering for Andromeda but then settling for Narcissa. Andromeda HATES Lucius Malfoy and he was probably one of the main reasons she bolted since Cygnus had informed her that Lucius was one of the top contenders for her hand."

"Now that Narcissa has given birth to the ONLY possible heir, Lucius expects Draco to be the next Lord Black as soon as you shuffle off this mortal coil. A word of advice, dear cousin – watch your back."

"I always do, hence this meeting. I have no intention whatsoever of dying before my time. I will be putting in my Will that I will be disinheriting Narcissa's son Draco from the Family upon my death so the laugh will be on Lucius. In fact, I plan to do it in such a way that even if Lucius disowns him and Bella adopts him, he will still be disowned."

"But you have not yet accomplished this thing…why?"

He sighed heavily, "I have the appointment made for the 5th. My solicitor is coming over here thinking only that I want to purchase some property so that Lucius and others don't get wind of what I am doing. I wanted to talk with you first and am waiting for just one more piece of information and then the Will can be made."

"So what is the piece of information?"

"James Potter has a son you know. How can that be if he is sterile?"

"Easy, the boy isn't his son. Either the boy has been blood adopted or his Mudblood wife has played him false and passed off a bastard on the House of Potter. In any event, the boy isn't the blood grandson of Dorea so he would be ineligible to be made Lord Black, if that is what you are thinking."

What he said next surprised her. "And what difference would that make?"

She was shocked speechless and her cousin took that hesitation to continue.

"No one knows about that."

"I told you that Lucius Malfoy probably does if my sources are correct."

" _ **IF**_ your sources are correct. You see I too have my sources and those sources heard a similar rumor. However, the medi-witch in question has died – in an unfortunate accident - and a purge of certain files has been done. From what my sources tell me, she never produced a copy of the files she sold as they were charmed to be uncopyable as well as being spelled to be unremovable."

"Therefore, if any accusations were to be made regarding the paternity or blood heritage proof would have to be made. Since the medi-witch is dead, she can not be brought to trial regarding the breach of her position and were Lucius to admit that he obtained information illegally…well he would be in a bit of trouble. Not only could I immediately dissolve his marriage due to attempted line theft, I could demand custody of Narcissa's child thus losing Lucius his heir."

"Then we have the feud which would be declared by House Potter. If the Mudblood has betrayed him, he would not want that information getting out. He definitely wouldn't want the world to know that he is incapable of siring an heir. Besides, I think he knows he is infertile."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because of the other information my sources have provided me with."

He paused to heighten the tension of the moment. She acted like she couldn't care less and normally she would, but two could play at this game and the dinner party didn't start until 8 p.m. and the day was still young.

He gave up and continued by saying, "I believe Charlus found out. He changed his Will shortly before James graduated. James never wore the heir ring while he was at Hogwarts nor was he seen wearing it afterwards. He graduated in June 1978. He then married his Mudblood about six months afterwards or in January 1979. She gave birth to the son in July 1980 which means she conceived the child sometime in October 1979."

"If you are inferring that it took her 10 months to conceive a child, that is quite normal – excellent in fact in a magical marriage especially among Purebloods. Usually it takes a while, sometimes years for a witch to conceive despite being young and healthy."

"Yes, no doubt it was due to the Mudblood's 'fresh blood' or health and youth. However, since we know that James was incapable of fathering a child that means the Mudblood was unfaithful or Charlus fathered his own grandson."

"WHAT!"

He smuggly sat is his chair enjoying sipping slowly on his glass of wine. Then his infuriating cousin kept quiet waiting for him to explain. So he took another sip until he could bear it no longer and continued.

"As I mentioned before, Charlus changed his Will before James graduated. Dorea had died the year before and there were rumors circulating, which even I heard, that now that Dorea was dead Charlus was looking around for brides. Now that would be expected since he had an heir who would was of marriageable age but what my sources tell me, Charlus wasn't looking for a bride for James but for himself."

"Oh really."

"Yes."

"I gather you, or at least your sources told you about the other rumors" Cassiopeia asked.

"That depends on what rumors you heard. Shall we compare rumors."

"I heard from my reliable sources that James had not turned out the way Charlus would have liked him too. James had been spoiled by both his parents and was even more arrogant, cruel, condescending, and obnoxious than your average Pureblood. Even before he became a heartless rake, he was a dedicated prankster and lived so much for pranking that it was a wonder he ever passed his exams."

"Sirius was his partner in crime and behavior and due to their position in society and wealth, they terriorized the school and got away with everything short of murder. Dumbledore was, I guess you could call it, mentoring them along the lines of his ideals and schemes and both James and Sirius were devoted to the old bastard. In fact, James listened to Dumbledore's counsel much more than he did his own father. So did Sirius but we know why."

"I had heard about the bride hunting but like everyone else I thought it was being done on James' behalf as, after all, there is nothing like an arranged Pureblood marriage to put the fear of Hades into a young, rebellious child."

"Yes, but it was Charlus who was hunting for a bride and he informed James about this after his mother's funeral. Dorea died in June of 1977 and James went back for his seventh year in September. It was public knowledge that he was very subdued and downcast but people thought it was due to the death of his mother and not that his father had made out a new Will and had basically disinherited James."

"By how could he risk disinheriting James before he remarried and sired a new heir?"

"The other rumor was that Charlus Potter had another heir from an out of wedlock liaison. Therefore he could use the existence of this unknown heir to supersede James' claim should he not get a new legitimate heir."

"Dorea would never have allowed that," Cassiopeia said.

"Whether she would have allowed that or not is not important. It could be the reason for her desperation to have a child after years of doing nothing but 'hoping' as Charlus was very line-oriented. No doubt he was using a surrogate but Dorea couldn't stand the idea hence her desperation to finally try to have a child."

"That sounds like my selfish little sister. So what you are saying is Charlus was doing that, Dorea was too jealous to share Charlus with anybody unless it was a child of her own body, so she finally got pregnant and the surrogate was cast aside despite having conceiving."

"That is exactly what I paid a lot of good money to find out. I think James was given an ultimatum to change his ways or inherit nothing. Then my source opined that the only way James could save face, as well as his inheritance was to cooperate with his father."

"In other words James gets married to a politically powerless witch, his father sires an heir on her, the world thinks it is James' child and he still gets his inheritance, his father sees that the family line is continued and then James can always get rid of the powerless witch after his father dies."

"And considering that when the Mudblood was 5 months pregnant, Charlus came down with a case of dragon pox and died along with Abraxas Malfoy, Walter Longbottom and Wendall Wilberforce all on the same day."

"My what a coincidence," replied Cassiopeia.

She knew as well as Arcturus and most people, who followed such things, that those four powerful men had not died of dragon pox but had been supposedly killed by Death Eaters after attending a meeting regarding the ongoing war and how to bring it to an end.

Rumor had it that the Dark Lord was interested in bringing the war to a close if at least _**most of his goals**_ were met, but that Albus Dumbledore's were not. Dumbledore wanted HIS GOALS met and would not budge an inch. Only Albus Dumbledore knew what was best for Magical Britain (if not the entire Magical World) and he would accept nothing less than his plans and ideals being the only thing acceptable.

The war was taking a terrible toll. So many deaths, so much destruction and Voldemort looked to be winning. The Ministry, and many members of the Wizengamot, was for calling a truce and a summit meeting being held with neutral countries sending representatives to arbitrate a solution and to end the war. The meeting between House Potter, House Longbottom, House Wilberforce and House Malfoy would be the first step in bringing about this summit meeting.

But "Death Eaters" had broken into the meeting and killed the four House Heads thus destroying all hopes of such a summit meeting and possible negotiated end to the war. Voldemort had been furious because HE WANTED TO END THE WAR but Dumbledore had rejoiced because he wanted to win the war on his terms. Nothing else would be tolerated.

So the war had continued and was about to be lost. More deaths and much destruction had continued and now the economy was tottering and in danger of collapsing. The Ministry was drowning in debt and lacking in manpower as there had been so many Aurors permanently injured or killed and few volunteers to fill their ranks.

Dumbledore was losing "his" war and it was estimated that by the end of this new year, Voldemort would win.

Cassiopeia's thoughts were brought back to reality when Arcturus said, "And this brings us back to the problem at hand."

"You are afraid Sirius will be killed and there will only be Draco left?"

"Oh no, I am expecting Sirius to be killed which either side wins, if only due to his utter stupidity. I also expect James to be killed – or rather I sincerely hope he will be killed."

"The only son of your dear cousin Dorea."

"Yes, if the truth be known," he admitted. "I could take or leave Charlus Potter as could I your dear sister. I like you better than I ever did her and you know exactly what I think of you."

She smiled as yes, she did know what he thought of her just as he knew what she thought of him. But he needed her much more than she needed her Head of House. She had her own private life, her fortune was out of his reach even if he officially disowned her. In fact, he knew that she would prefer it if he was to disown her so she wouldn't have to deal with any of the Blacks ever again. But she was his only hope and ally and he had to have her assistance with his plans.

"I loathe James Potter for many reasons but that is not important at the moment. The important thing is he has something I want and need not only for the sake of the Blacks but for assorted revenge and to settle a few scores."

"You want his son, don't you? You want little what's his name and intend to pass him off as Dorea's biological grandson and thus make him the next Lord Black."

"Of course, that is the main reason for the world to see, but actually he is already in line for the Lordship. Sirius was made the child's godfather and actually swore the oath and did the ritual of adoption. The boy is already his heir even if Sirius didn't make out a Will, but I heard from the solicitors and Goblins that he did, being an Auror in dangerous times and all that. If Sirius dies without issue, as his established and legal heir, and with Sirius being my official and legal heir, the boy known as Harry James Potter will be the next Lord Black and there is nothing the Malfoys or anyone else can do to prevent it."

"They can kill the boy," she added sweetly.

"Well there is that…but that isn't going to happen now is it because you and I won't let it happen."

"Oh really. And how do you propose to accomplish that? I heard another of those nasty rumors that the Potters have gone into hiding because the Dark Lord is after them."

"The Dark Lord is 'after everybody' according to Dumbledore, but you are correct in that Dumbledore has forced the Potters into hiding for some reason unknown to everybody but himself. Also the Longbottoms are hiding for the same reason."

"Who told you? I found out from Andromeda who heard from Sirius who is sworn to secrecy but who had to tell Andromeda that she and her husband are on the list of guardians for Harry Potter if something should happen to James and/or Sirius. Nobody asked them whether or not they wanted to be the boy's guardians, just that they were somewhere on the list."

"Sounds like something James and Sirius would do."

"Another piece of information is that Dumbledore has the Potters placed under a Fidelius charm so nobody can contact them. Only Dumbledore, James, Sirius, Remus Lupin – the werewolf – and Peter Pettigrew know the secret."

"That is a logical and sound safety precaution."

"Yes, but it sounds like that to a wizard and NOT anyone with sense," Cassiopeia snapped back. "From what Andromeda told me, Lily Potter – the Mudblood wife – doesn't know where she is."

"What?"

"She doesn't know where she is because they just have her in the house and she can't leave."

"That doesn't make sense even to a _wizard_ like me. Why shouldn't she know where she is?"

"That was what Andromeda said when she asked if she could write to Lily. He said NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO WRITE TO THEM for 'protection' and they don't have floo access. Now you may ask why is this so and I will tell you. It seems that there is a certain reason why the Dark Lord is hunting for them which involves the boy. Sirius wouldn't tell Andromeda – for safety – what the reason is only that Dumbledore said they must be in hiding until he says it is safe for them to leave."

"Are you saying they are in hiding because Dumbledore told them they must hide and not why?"

"According to Andromeda yes. She thinks that even Sirius doesn't know. She did manage to get out of him that for some reason Lily wanted to take the child and leave the country and keep it safe from whatever it is which is endangering the boy. It was the same with the Longbottoms. The mother wants to keep her baby safe and leaving the country makes the most sense so naturally the men involved refuse to do the smart thing and forced the women to stay."

"Because Dumbledore has ordered them to stay, they can't escape but he won't tell them why."

"Exactly. Not only that, James and Sirius said that Frank Longbottom wanted to have the women and children leave for safety but they convinced him that he was a coward and that the only true Gryffindor thing to do was to hide, in Britain and be shut up in a house, not go anywhere, not write to anybody, not have access to a floo and just stay that way until Dumbledore tells them it is safe."

"But why don't the witches know where they are?"

"Because Sirius told Andromeda that Lily and Alice Longbottom tried to escape and leave Britain with the children. Apparently Alice has access to a place so secure and safe that not only could the Dark Lord not find them but neither could Dumbledore and well that couldn't be allowed. They witches were caught and dragged back to their new prisons."

"So only their house elf can come and go to get food and…"

"They don't have the use of a house elf because Dumbledore thinks it is too dangerous."

"NO HOUSE ELF?" Arcturus was appalled. How could anyone live without the use of a house elf.

"Andromeda said that the house was well-stocked and Sirius, Peter or Remus would be dropping in to bring things like the _Daily Prophet_ or if James ran out of fire whiskey or butter beer as well as keeping them company. Dumbledore would send his phoenix if he wanted to communicate with them – such as to give them orders."

"And they obey Dumbledore's every command?"

"Yes – and without question according to Andromeda. But it gets worse. Only James can leave if there is an emergency. Lily and the boy are warded to stay in the house. They can't leave."

"But what if the Dark Lord…."

"Finds them. Well James will hold him off until help in the form of Sirius, Peter and/or Dumbledore arrives."

"James Potter will hold the Dark Lord off until help arrives. How will help arrive if they have no floo, no owl, no house elf and can't even run for help?"

"That's what Andromeda asked but Sirius said that since the Dark Lord will never find them there is nothing to worry about. What was even worse is when Andromeda asked 'what if someone like the baby gets sick' and was told 'James can get help.'"

"Then she asked 'what if James gets sick or hurt' to which Sirius replied 'James doesn't get sick and can't get hurt as he isn't going anywhere or even doing any pranking and besides, I come over almost every day.'"

Arcturus forgot the wine and poured out a fire whiskey. He handed a glass to Cassiopeia and then down half his drink before asking, "Did that spell Walburga and Dorea used have any side effects – like producing utter stupidity in the offspring?"

"Probably not. Andromeda only told me this to get my opinion on the subject. She thinks that Dumbledore is setting them up – or at least setting the Mudblood up for death. She can't escape, can't contact anyone, doesn't have a house elf for help and/or defense just in case James is off on an emergency and it just seems like either James and Sirius are too stupid or too far gone under Dumbledore's command to notice or…are in on it."

Arcturus thought for a moment before saying, "I think she is correct. They are setting a trap for the Dark Lord. There is probably some magic put into place by Dumbledore so that once the Dark Lord comes for them – and come for them he will – the trap will be sprung. The Mudblood and/or the boy are the goats tied up to lure the tiger before the hunter."

"Bella was here for Yule and we had a nice chat. She was bragging about how it was now just a matter of time before the war ended with the Dark Lord being the victor. I politely listened to her monologue nodding at all the appropriate times until she started sounding more insufferable than usual. I finally managed to shut her up by asking if she would be giving Rudolphus an heir as soon as the victory was obtained."

"Oooo that was mean. In fact it sounds like something Walburga would say."

"Yes, that is why I said it. She has been using the war as the excuse for not trying for an heir. Now you and I know that the miscarriage damaged her but she refuses to admit it. Apparently the Dark Lord promised to 'cure her' once the war was won and she believes him. But I know better as I, as Head of House, got access to her medical records and know the truth."

Arcturus was acting entirely too smug so Cassiopeia had to stop it. "What else did she say that was so important and worried you so that you resulted to acting like Walburga?"

"Noticed did you. Well she started in on 'convincing me' to officially name Draco my heir since Sirius would soon be dead either in battle or executed once they were in power. She hinted that it should be done very soon as I had reached the vernable age of 80 and couldn't last much longer. That was when I started torturing her with her infertility. Thought it would buy me time if I led her to believe that I was waiting for her to produce an heir since she is the eldest daughter."

"She didn't buy it?"

"No. She was wounded at first – couldn't help but notice – but then she turned vicious."

"With Bellatrix how could you tell as she is always vicious?"

"Because she threatened me."

"How dare she. She knows better as you are still the Head of House and could very well severely punish her if you so desired?"

"Well she didn't come out and say it but it was a threat nonetheless. She insinuated that even she could die and look how young and healthy she was, so what chance did someone so old as me have against Fate? Besides I didn't look at all well and who knew if I would survive to see victory obtained."

"Did she leave voluntarily or did you have to throw her out?"

"I told her something she didn't know but due to her rudeness and my purported 'ill-health' I thought I'd share with her. I told her a rather big lie but it served its purpose and scared the hell out of her."

"Let me guess. You revealed you already had an heir and he was named in your Will."

"You know me too well."

"I hope you removed her from the wards."

"I removed just about everybody from the wards, Cassy. I am no fool. That is why my solicitor is coming here on the 5th instead of me going out. In fact, I may never leave this house until…well until the outcome of the war is revealed."

They had a quiet moment when they both sipped at their fire whiskey. But it soon ended with Cassiopeia asking, "So what piece of information are you waiting on before making out the Will?"

"The Goblins are arranging for, or at least trying to arrange for getting a sample of the Potter boy's blood. I want to see who his father really is, whether it is Charlus' son or the surrogate's child's son. Not that it will matter, but it is just mostly to satisfy my curiosity. At the moment the child known as Harry James Potter will succeed me as Lord Black."

"And if he is killed?"

"Then our cousin Callidora's great-grandson is the heir."

"Isn't that the Longbottom boy?"

"Yes. But if he also dies, then….well the House of Black is dissolved."

"WHAT? But you can't end the House. Even if you have to…make Andromeda's line an heir. Her Half-blood daughter's first son could inherit."

"And what makes you think she will live to have a son if the Malfoys or Lestranges have their way?"

That was true. The Potter boy had the best claim being Sirius' blood son, and then the Longbottom boy had just as good a claim as he was a Pureblood. There were a few others if one was really desperate, but they were totally unacceptable in Arcturus' eyes. His cousin Cedrella had been disowned for marrying a Weasley. All true Blacks hated the entire Family Weasley due to a blood feud going back two centuries.

When Cedrella married Septimus Weasley, despite him being a Pureblood, he was a Weasley and she had to be disowned. They had three sons, the oldest of which was Arthur and only he had children. He had SIX SONS. Life wasn't fair. They were all healthy but they were also the sons of Molly Prewett.

Arcturus HATED the Prewett Family with a passion. Due to some manipulations of Walburga and her mother, Sirius II had been nagged to bethroth Arcturus' only daughter Lucretia to Ignatius Prewett. Once again Arcturus had been away and out of the country seeing to some of the overseas businesses owed by the Family and since only Sirius' permission had been needed, poor Lucretia had been married to Ignatius despite her protests and pleas.

Ignatius Prewett was a sadist and a wastrel. He beat the poor girl half to death on their wedding night before raping her. He did this every night for two weeks before she was smuggled out of the house by a faithful house elf. She managed to get to Hogwarts during a Hogsmeade weekend and tell her problems to her brother. They only thing he could do to help her was to allow her to empty his trust vault and flee with the house elf.

She would disappear until her father came back and hopefully he would convince his father to annul his daughter's marriage. But Lucretia had left and was never heard from again. According to the Goblins, she was still alive but where she was even they didn't know.

She had been gone for 34 years and Arcturus still mourned her loss. It had taken him ten years to find out about Walburga's manipulations in regard to his daughter's life, but his own father had forbidden him from ever getting revenge about anything concerning Lucretia. But he had merely been waiting for the right moment and some day he would have it.

Ignatius Prewett had emptied the vault containing his wife's dowry and took off for parts unknown. It had taken Arcturus several years to find him and when he did all the money had been spent and he was about to marry another innocent girl. Arcturus informed the girl's family and the marriage was called off just in time. Ignatius soon had an "unfortunate accident" and Arcturus had his revenge.

By this time Sirius II was dead and Arcturus was the Lord Black. He officially declared a blood feud between the Blacks and the Family Prewett. Any member of the Black Family who even befriended a Prewett would be disowned.

With the marriage of Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett even the mere thought of any of Arthur's children inheriting anything from the Family Black turned Arcturus' stomach. The two families combined gave Purebloods a bad name and Lucretia's experience had sealed their fates

None of Arthur Weasley's children would ever succeed to the Lordship as they had been forever banned from inheriting by Arcturus' own father due to him simply being a Weasley. When Arthur had married Ignatius' niece Molly, Arcturus took further revenge by seeing to it that the Weasleys were financially ruined. They didn't have much left to begin with due to other blood feuds they were involved in, but marrying Molly Prewett had sealed their fate.

At his death Arcturus would be officially disowning Bellatrix and Narcissa and any and all of their progeny from the House of Black. Even if Sirius still lived his heir Harry Potter would become the new Lord Black. Were he dead or died without issue than it would go to Neville Longbottom and/or his issue.

No it was either Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom or no one. If both boys died without issue then the House of Black would be dissolved and its fortune donated to various charities, then the House would just end, just cease to exist.

Chapter 4 – Finding Harry

Arcturus successfully made out his new Will. Of course the lawfirm and the Goblins were sworn to secrecy and everything was ironclad, properly filed and multi copies were made and distributed to the proper authorities. Other than that, only Cassiopeia knew about the new Will and the potential fate of the House of Black.

The hardest thing now was the waiting. Both cousins knew Dumbledore was laying a trap and it was only a matter of time for it to be sprung. Andromeda had given Cassiopeia an idea of possible people other than Sirius, the Longbottoms and herself to get custody of Harry should the worse happen – to James at least.

Something had been bothering Cassiopeia concerning the terms of the Will. It took her several weeks to remember what it was. The list was made if both James and Sirius were dead. But nothing had been said about Lily being dead, just James and/or Sirius.

Lily was a Muggleborn married to a Pureblood. Depending on the type of marriage rite performed at the time of their marriage, Lily Evans could end up with no rights whatsoever, especially concerning the death of her Pureblood husband. James could, and it sounded like he had, arrange to prevent Lily from having custody and/or any say in the upbringing of her own son.

"I think James Potter either knows Lily will be dying or should she survive and he doesn't, he will be invoking his right to deny her access to her son."

Arcturus couldn't condemn James from planning such a thing as it was what many families would do if only to protect their offspring and assuring that the child would receive a proper Pureblood upbringing. Without a Pureblood spouse to protect the wife, she would be cast out to fend as best she could.

"Maybe by letting her be killed he was trying to show mercy to the Mudblood?" Arcturus as suggested to his cousin.

She had merely glared at him and expressed her doubts. But it was good to know and such information wouldn't hurt to investigate. If Lily Evans survived and was cast out, she would be safer going back to "her own kind" than to risk the harm which would be her probable fate attempting to live in a Pureblood world.

Arcturus had his sources quietly investigate Lily Evans' background. Her parents had been only children and they were both dead. The only relative Lily Evans had was her sister Petunia who was all Muggle.

Depending on James' whim, there was a very real possibility that she would be cast out without a knut to her name besides losing her child. She would have no place in the Magical World unless she found a "protector" or "mentor" and if Voldemort won, she would have to flee for her very life. Therefore, the only place she could find refuge if both James and Sirius died would be to go to her sister.

The Goblins had located the whereabouts of Petunia Evans who had also married and had a son. Her name was now Petunia Evans Dursley and she lived in a place called Little Whinning in Surrey. A spy was sent to observe the Dursleys and get their true measure while the Goblins looked into the Dursleys' reputation, personal histories and finances.

The report horrified Arcturus. As a Black he had been raised to loathe Muggles but even for Muggles Lily Evans' only relatives were horrendus. The probable reception she would receive… well Arcturus wouldn't wish such treatment on a Weasley or a Prewett.

Arcturus had kept his promise and had not left his house and had limited access to Castle Black. Cassiopeia had been the only relative who had access but the others didn't know that. Walburga had been furious when she had been informed by a tearful Narcissa that her baby boy – the only true heir to the Black Lordship – was, according to Bellatrix, not going to succeed to the Lordship once great-uncle Arcturus died.

Also, according to Bellatrix, his death was expected momentarily and he was being mean, unreasonable and verging on insanity by refusing his loving relatives from flocking to his death bed to give him aid and comfort. Would dearest Auntie Walburga please do something?

Walburga had been livid when the wards had denied her entry. She had sent howlers to her uncle but they had been sent back unopened to her. She had demanded the Goblins inform her uncle that he presence was requested.

The Goblins actually laughed because nobody "requested" the presence of a Head of House. But the Goblins, and the Black Family solicitors were familiar with the obnoxious Walburga and just shut her out.

Then the Malfoys and Lestranges started their campaign. Months passed without any word from Arcturus. On behalf of the entire Black Family Lucius demanded the Ministry investigate the possible death of Arcturus Black as "The Family has reasons to fear he lays dead in his Manor probably due to foul play."

The Ministry sent a special team to break into Castle Black. Yes, instead of using their few remaining resources fighting Death Eaters, Ministry money, time and manpower was spent trying to break into impentrable ancient wards. The survivors ended up in St. Mungo's.

At least it got a response from Arcturus. The Ministry, Walburga Black, the Malfoys and the Lestranges were quite surprised when the _Daily Prophet_ printed an open letter from Arcturus Black regarding his self-imposed exile. He explained very nicely to the newspapers' readers that it had been one of his own relatives who had actually threatened the life of him, the Head of House Black. He would not mention which relative except to say that they were the one who had been disowned.

A very surprised Bellatrix received the notice of disownment while she angrily read the open letter. She had first had her marriage dissolved, her dowry reclaimed and then she was formally and officially disowned from the Black Family. She was now legally known as Bellatrix No Name, Spinster.

Her reaction was immediate as well as very, very stupid. She single-handedly attacked Castle Black. She then was taken to St. Mungo's by her former husband Rudolphus who had followed her out of loyalty. He dropped her personal belongings off at Malfoy Manor as since she was now not his wife and her dowry was gone, he didn't have to put up with her.

Thus Bellatrix was being treated at St. Mungo's when Voldemort walked into the trap set for him by Dumbledore.

One of Arcturus' best sources was Ironclaw, the Goblin who managed the Black Accounts. He was to alert Arcturus immediately should James Potter or Sirius Black be pronounced dead. The Goblins knew at once when a Gringotts vault holder died as the charms on the vault would ring and steps would be taken concerning inheritances, notifications and all the other things necessary for inheritance purposes.

Thus Arcturus knew about James Potter's death within thirty minutes of it happening. One of his house elves was sent to Lily Evans' Muggle family to spy on them. Since the only vault Lily Evans had access to was James Potter's vault, if she died it would only be revealed when her body was found. If she lived and sought shelter with her sister, Arcturus could get her and use her for his plans.

And what deviously glorious plans they were. If he wasn't dead yet, he would be if Bellatrix ever got her hands on him. Who knew what the Malfoys would do to him. Hopefully Walburga would drop dead from shock but if she did, knowing her she would refuse to cross over and come back to haunt him until he had her exorcised. But it would all be worth it.

Unfortunately for Arcturus' "Plan A" regarding Lily Evans would not go into effect. She was as dead as James. Only Harry had survived and his fate was now in the hands of Albus Dumbledore who would be putting into effect his "Plan B" since "Plan A" had only been partially successful.

Sirius had come and gone and was off to do something incredibly stupid. He had also broken several promises and responsibilities by handing over his now orphaned godson into the hands of Hagrid at Dumbledore's orders because…well Dumbledore ordered it. It left him free to go off and seek revenge for James.

The house elf was hiding at Privet Drive just waiting. Shortly his wait was worthwhile as he sensed the presence of an animagus. Arcturus had given the elf several useful items to monitor the area as well as one to communicate with his master via a charmed notebook. Arcturus knew of only one registered cat animagus, namely Minerva McGonigall, one of Dumbledore's most faithful lackeys.

She sat in her cat form all day long observing the Muggles. The elf was disgusted at the horrible creatures' behavior. Eventually the elf was rewarded with the appearance of Albus Dumbledore himself. He had a device which enabled him to listen in on the conversation of the wizard and witch.

Then an ugly, loud Muggle device descended from the sky. The notorious half-breed groundskeeper from Hogwarts got off and produced a small bundle. The poor elf nearly gave away his presence when he heard that the bundle contained a baby, in fact, it contained THE BABY, Harry Potter the defeater of the Dark Lord.

Then to the elf's further horror Dumbledore placed a letter in the basket and set the boy on the door step. He then dismissed the half-breed and the animagus. He then whispered some words to the baby, turned the street lights back on and apparated away from the scene.

Krantz (the name of the house elf) had orders to report back anything of consequence to his master. He was not to leave his post. However, it is a little known fact regarding house elves that in special circumstances they can disobey their orders if another master is in great danger. The elf would have to punish himself, but still he could disobey for a good purpose.

Krantz snuck over to look at the baby just to make sure that it was indeed Harry Potter. The boy was asleep but was starting to get fitful. He was wrapped in a light blanket and was dressed only in a one-piece sleeper. The letter was stuck in the basket. There had been no warming charm placed on the basket and the baby starting waking up.

In the distance the elf could hear noise coming from one or more of those nasty Muggle machines. 'What if the baby wakes up, gets out of the basket and walks into the street' Krantz thought. He should report back to his master and ask for instructions but then the cold wind blew and the baby stirred.

It wasn't until he notice the baby's forehead that he made a quick decision. There was a jagged wound on the small head and it was bleeding, oozing a thin red liquid and he had not been treated for the injury. He had just been left on a doorstep on a cold November night with only a thin blanket and a letter and he was wounded and bleeding.

Krantz Cassiopeia made a quick decision. He picked up the basket and popped away from the land of the Muggles back into the safety of Black Manor.

Cassiopeia had been awaken by her elf Biddy. "Master Lord Black summons Missy to his Manor immediately."

She had dressed quickly and flooed over to the Manor to find her cousin wearing his dressing gown and angrily pacing back and forth. He was ranting and raving much like Walburga would do when having one of her fits. But at least he had a reason to rant and rave.

He quickly filled her in on what had happened. Krantz had used his initiative and brought the baby immediately back to Black Manor and the baby had been given access. Krantz had been forbidden to punish himself and, in fact, he would be rewarded with anything but clothes.

Krantz had warned his master about the charm placed on the letter so Arcturus had disabled it before reading the missive.

"He put a compulsion charm on the thing," he screamed "That miserable so-called Leader of the Light placed a very dark spell on the letter. Anybody reading it would begin to treat the boy abominably. Especially if they looked into the boy's eyes – he has his mother's unusual eyes – and everytime they did they would be compelled to hate and even hurt him."

He caught his breath before continuing, "It mentions that they will be receiving a sum of money every month for the 'specialized care' which they were to be giving the boy. On the first of every month the money would be found on their dining room table. Is £1,000 still a lot of Muggle money?"

"The last I checked it is about 200 galleons but the rates change every so often, but yes, it is a substantial sum to receive on a monthly basis."

The cousins had plans to make. Cassiopeia had some medical training and she tended the boy as best she could. Of course a healer should be summoned to confirm the child suffered no permanent damage but for the moment he was stable.

The arrival of the _Daily Prophet_ informed the cousins of what had happened, or at least the official Ministry version as told to them by Dumbledore. The poor child had been saddled with the title of the Boy-Who-Lived, which Cassiopeia declared had to be an invention of Dumbledore's.

"According to this, the old %#*$ ^ has placed the boy in a safe place to protect him from the Death Eaters still on the loose. Only he knows where the boy is and since he is the boy's legally appointed magical guardian, anything concerning the boy will be sent to him for inspection and handling."

"You mean so his mail can be monitored, he can't be contacted or 'rescued' by anyone and Dumbledore can have access to the boy's trust vault and the Potter fortune," Cassiopeia asked.

"Well he can't access the main Potter vaults as old Charlus saw to that. From what Ironclaw told me, much to his great surprise James was still disinherited despite having married and 'fathering a child' as Charlus left an ironclad Will leaving everything to the boy upon his coming of age. Of course, there were certain obligations which had to be met, oaths sworn to and a full-bodied examination done on the boy. Ironclaw didn't know what these conditions were only that nothing could be done to object to them under pain of losing the inheritance."

"As far as Ironclaw knows, only the trust vault can be accessed by the boy's _legal_ magical guardian and only a pre-arranged limited amount of money can be withdrawn for the boy's maintenance until he goes to Hogwarts. It was one of the last things Charlus did before he died. Every year a certain sum is automatically withdrawn from the main Potter vault and placed in the trust vault."

"Hold on," said Cassiopeia, "if Dumbledore is saying that he is the boy's magical guardian that means James' Will has been ignored. Sirius is still alive otherwise the Goblins would have notified you. I am certain that Andromeda still lives and the Longbottoms, McGonagall was seen by Krantz and I wager Amelia Bones is alive."

"Unless he sealed the Will," Arcturus opined. "I bet he did. I'll have Ironclaw check to see what 'mischief' Dumbledore has done.

Krantz had thoroughly checked for charms around Privet Drive. The charms and spells wouldn't take place until the letter was opened and Arcturus had disabled it so there was a good chance that whatever trackers, wards or spells Dumbledore had placed on the house hadn't gone into effect. Therefore, the boy could not be traced to Black Manor.

Just to be certain, Arcturus would have Ironclaw arrange for a subtle check done on the house.

Until then they had the boy and could put Arcturus' plans into action. Another elf, Wuzzy, had been sent off to monitor the Longbottoms, just to be careful. If anything happened Wuzzy was to immediately bring the boy to Black Manor.

A few days later the newspapers told of the arrest and incarceration of Sirius Black. According to the Ministry one of their star Aurors had been a secret Death Eater. He had also been the secret keeper for the Potters and betrayed them by telling the Dark Lord where they were hiding. Then for some reason Black had chased after Peter Pettigrew who he killed along with 13 Muggle bystanders.

The Aurors had shown up just a little too late (what else was new) and had not been able to save Pettigrew or the Muggles but had managed to capture a laughing Black. He was arrested and sent to Azkaban for a life sentence.

"If I read this right, they didn't give Sirius a trial."

"I smell a Dumbledore plan," announced Cassiopeia. "Anyone who knew the Potters and Sirius KNOWS that he was the boy's godfather and couldn't possibly cause the boy harm otherwise he would be breaking his oath. Betraying the boy's whereabouts to someone who was trying to kill him and leaving him an orphan would have constituted a broken oath. Therefore he couldn't possibly be guilty…"

"No he can't and he was framed," snarled Arcturus, "but that is what he gets for being a fool and a blind follower of Dumbledore."

"You mean you aren't going to demand a trial for him…you own heir?"

"No. Sirius isn't worthy of being my heir. Besides even if I saved him from Azkaban, he would still be a minion of Dumbledore's and who would convince him that it had really been he who had saved him and whatever such other nonsense he would come up with. If nothing else, he would probably 'convince' Sirius that the boy was better off with his mother's relatives and my stupid grandson would agree it was for the best or that Greater Good Dumbledore is always mumbling about."

"Yes, you are probably correct. Now all we have to do is figure out why he placed the boy with his hateful Muggle relatives and gave those orders on how to treat him."

"Who knows and who cares. We have the boy now."

"Think you fool," she snapped, "There must be a very good – or rather bad – reason why he is condemning the boy to a dreadful life until Hogwarts. Despite what you think Sirius still doesn't deserve Azkaban. If stupidity was a requirement or a crime worthy of Azkaban, there would be no British wizards left free."

"Then what do you opine are his reasons?"

She thought for a moment before working it out. "He has some plan for the boy. Perhaps the trap he set for the Dark Lord didn't work out quite the way it was planned. If the boy had died, there was no way Dumbledore could have gotten control of the Potter fortune due to Charlus' precautions, so it wasn't for the money."

She paced back and forth before having another idea. "Bellatrix used to brag that her Dark Lord had conquered death and could not be defeated. Now we all thought it was ridiculous as Death comes to everyone BUT what if he found a spell or a rite which, I don't know, delay death or resurrected a person using certain rituals or something."

"I doubt it."

"You doubt a lot of things which have come true so why not this? After all, the Ministry did announce that the 'Boy-Who-Lived' defeated You-Know-Who so thoroughly that nothing was left of him except his robe and a pile of ashes. Could any full grown, very powerful wizard – even Dumbledore – do such a feat let alone a 15-month old baby?"

"Hmmm, you do have a point but how would he…"

"If I knew I'd be casting a spell but I don't and neither do you or anybody and probably not Dumbledore. But the Dark Lord just might have and will be 'rising again' according to Bella. Thus it would make sense to hide the boy, keep him totally in the dark about magic as it says in the letter, treat him like a Malfoy house elf and then when he is 11 he is rescued by the one, the only Albus Dumbledore who becomes his immediate hero and savior and the boy becomes a worst lackey than James and Sirius combined."

"Makes sense now that I think about it. However it is a moot point as I will shortly be blood adopting little Harry so that there can be no doubt that he is the Black heir and there won't be a thing that Dumbledore can do about it since Dorea is a Black and therefore I as the Head of House can claim Harry Potter as mine."

"Besides," he continued with a nasty smile on his face, "Dumbledore doesn't know who has the boy. He probably still thinks he is at the Muggles and then it will be too late to do anything about it. Sirius is in Azkaban, Bellatrix is disowned and Narcissa will do as I command, especially if Lucius joins Sirius."

All of that would prove to be true, except for Lucius joining Sirius. Lucius would claim the "Imperious defense" as would many others with money for bribes or connections or just a fast portkey out of the country.

Bellatrix, however, did do something quite stupid just as soon as she was discharged from St. Mungo's. She bullied a few minor Death Eaters and went looking for her Lord as she simply wouldn't believe he was dead. "He is just injured and will be back once he recovers his strength" she told them.

So the search began and her first "lead" was the Longbottoms. Their Lord was going to see to the Longbottoms after he took care of the Potter problem. Therefore, the Longbottoms might know what had really happened and if nothing else, they could just kill them and their son if only to please their Lord upon his return.

Dumbledore had cancelled the Fidelius he had placed on the Longbottoms despite Alice's worry about the Death Eaters still at large. He did it hoping that the Longbottoms would be found (they were) and killed leaving Neville an orphan and dependent on Dumbledore just like Harry Potter.

Wuzzy hadn't been able to locate the Longbottoms until the Fidelius had been lifted. He had arrived just in time to find a good place to hide but observe and he waited. He waited until Bellatrix found them and while she was gleefully torturing Frank and Alice, Wuzzy snatched Neville away to the safety of Castle Black.

That was how Harry acquired a playmate and a brother.

The day after Bellatrix's trial and sentencing to life in Azkaban, Neville was also blood adopted by Arcturus Black.

Chapter 5 – The Family Meeting

A family meeting of the Blacks was held not at Castle Black or even at Grimmauld Place but at Gringotts. Arcturus would not be lifting the wards for any of his remaining relatives until such time (if ever) he felt safe enough.

At the moment the only persons present were Arcturus, Cassiopeia, Walburga and Narcissa. Andromeda had been invited but had refused to come but at least the offer had been made.

Arcturus laid down the law. Walburga had been silenced but also magically bound to her chair at the beginning of the meeting. "Your entire future depends on your actions" Arcturus had warned her.

He started by announcing that due to his bad behavior Sirius was now officially barred from being Lord Black. He was not disowned, just barred from assuming the title. Despite being silenced and bound, Walburga's eyes gleamed and everyone knew that she would be wearing a broad smile were she able to move. However, her good mood lasted for as long as it took for Arcturus to continue with his announcements.

With a rather oily smile gracing his features Arcturus announced to the assembly, "Walburga Black, nee Black, you made my son's life a living hell. You abused his sons mentally, physically and emotionally and caused my son to lose the will to live. He died because he had lost Regulus, the son who you forced to join with the Dark Lord and who died an ignominius death in his service."

"Both Orion and I blame you for the way Sirius turned out. He will die in Azkaban, alone and childless and Orion's line will end with his death. I curse you for Sirius' fate and I curse you for the deaths of Orion and Regulus."

"Lastly, I curse you for the loss of my daughter. During a prolonged absence on my part for family business you tricked my father into marrying my Lucretia to a sadist for the sole purpose of causing her harm and hopefully causing her death. You did this so that Orion would be my only heir and because you are a vicious, evil, horrible excuse for a woman, a witch, a wife, mother and a human being."

"Lucretia fled for her life and where she is I do not know. What is known is your part in this tradegy and for that I forever curse you."

Every time he "cursed" her the room shook with the force of his magic. He might be 80 but he was still powerful. Cassiopeia knew what would be happening next and she chanced a glace at a very frightened Narcissa. The young woman feared Arcturus' wrath and hoped it would not continue over to hurt her or her son.

Arcturus ended his cursing of Walburga by unbinding her. He had her wand in his possession and he snapped it in front of her. Had she still not been silenced she would have screamed out her wrath and her curses and just as she started to move towards her elderly uncle to do him bodily harm, she was stopped by two Goblin war axes barring her way. She might be furious but she was no fool – at least in some things.

Arcturus now stood and started waving his wand in various patterns and then started speaking. "I Arcturus Sirius Black, Lord Black, Head of the House and Family Black do hereby disown and cast you out of the House of Black."

Narcissa sucked in her breath as she listened further in utter horror.

"I cast you out with no name, no wealth, no power, no familial ties or affection. You will leave this room in possession of only the clothes on your back and with this vial."

A small vial was handed to her by a house elf and then Arcturus finished the casting of his spells. A bright flash was seen and then on cue the Goblins escorted her out of the room.

Narcissa knew that the vial contained a poison. Hopefully it was a fast acting poison and would not cause too much pain but considering the mood Arcturus was in….

Arcturus had given Walburga a choice. She could choose to live and have nothing. No wand, no money, no family, no friends and nowhere to go. She could try begging until she died of hunger and misery as everybody knew and hated Walburga Black and that would be a slow and humiliating death.

She could leave Diagon Alley and make her way to the Muggle World where she would find some care due to the Muggle government system. She would probably end up in a jail cell or more than likely a mental ward and she would be surrounded by the Muggles she so hated and despised.

However she would do the only thing she could do, namely take the poison and take it while she was still in the bank. The Goblins would then quickly dispose of her body and that would be the well-deserved end of Walburga Black.

Narcissa had never liked her Aunt Walburga as she was a vile unlikeable woman. Still she almost felt sorry for her – almost. She would never dream of shedding a tear or even saying a kind word about the woman, but she was still family, or at least had been. So she would do the only thing possible in the situation which was to never think or speak about her again.

And now it was Narcissa' turn.

"Narcissa Lyra Malfoy, nee Black, at this moment I condemn you not, I merely warn you. Due to the actions of your husband Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, I remove your son Draco Lucius Malfoy from the line of inheritance. Whereas he can still claim alliance and are considered a member of the House of Black, he and his descendents are forever barred from inheriting the Lordship of House Black."

"I will not cast you out of your Family as you are, as far as I know, still a worthy member of this House. I will not dissolve your marriage and reclaim your dowry unless or until it becomes necessary to do so. Should you at any time desire release from your marriage, I will accept you back in the House of Black and you may retain the full amount of your dowry for your own use. You have but to request it."

"Other than that, Narcissa Lyra Malfoy, nee Black, you are one of the family and I expect and demand your full alliance and loyalty to myself and _my heirs_."

She looked quickly up and was about to ask "your heirs" but the look her Head of House was giving her told her not to dare. So she didn't. She was dismissed from the meeting and started to make her way home.

She left the room to see her Aunt Walburga standing in the middle of Gringotts staring at the vial of poison. She had not yet taken it but knew she had no other choice. Was she waiting for Arcturus to leave the room so that she could cast one last nasty glare at him? Narcissa would not stay to find out, she merely hurried away quickly to go home and hold her baby.

Chapter 6 – The Missing

No one knew where Neville Longbottom was. Bellatrix had confessed under Veritaserum that she and her group hadn't even looked for the boy as they had been too busy "questioning" his parents. But the boy was not found.

Neville was alive as the Goblins said he was but they knew nothing else. Frank and Alice had been quickly killed once the Aurors had arrived so now Augusta had no one. Her husband had died a few years ago, and Neville was missing. She decided to dedicate her life looking for her lost grandson.

Dumbledore had arrived shortly after the Aurors had taken away Bellatrix and her Death Eaters. He had been very interested in Neville and swore he would not rest until he had found the boy. Augusta declined his offer. She blamed him for Frank and Alice's deaths and for Neville being lost. She retired behind the wards of Longbottom Lodge and had the strongest wards possible erected. Very few people were allowed in the Lodge and Albus Dumbledore would never be one of them.

She did her investigations from behind the safety of the wards and she only left the Lodge to attend to her Wizengamot duties. She refused to speak to Dumbledore and wouldn't let him get within five feet of her. She had a special charm preventing him getting close and also always wore a Longbottom heirloom necklace which prevented charms and spells from being cast on her and alerted the wearer when an attempt was being made. It also included potion detections.

Dumbledore always tried to either cast one himself or have others cast them on her but as only she could remove the items the attempts always failed. She did notify Amelia Bones about his actions and it was made a matter of record. She advised Amelia Bones to acquire one for herself as it was now only she and her niece Susan left of all the Bones.

The two witches had tea one day and out of curiosity started to count just how many families, how many lines, had been lost during the war and who was responsible either directly or indirectly for the loss.

Naturally both women expected that Voldemort would prove to be the cause of so many ended families or at least they did until they started to write names down in columns.

It wasn't until Amelia suggested that members belonging to Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix be listed in his column. Voldemort might have had them killed but would they have been targeted if they had not been members of the Order or faithful followers of Dumbledore.

Amelia's brother Edgar had been an Order member and he and his entire family were killed as had Susan's father Henry and her mother Maribelle.

Caradoc Dearborn was the last male member of his family and he disappeared and was presumed dead. Benjy Fenwick was murdered and then most of his family and the entire McKinnon family was gone because Marlene had been an Order member.

The Prewett Twins were dead and they were the last males of their line and died childless. Granted their sister Molly lived and had seven children, six of them boys, so her second born son Charlie could take the name of Prewett and carry on the family name.

Now the Potters and Longbottoms were gone and their heirs and last of their lines, were missing.

You could include the Black Family in the male line due to Regulus' death, which remained unexplained, and Sirius' betrayal and permanent incarceration.

Then the Winslows, the Murrins, almost all of the Hartleys and all but one of the Rosses were gone due to some or even one member being an Order member or an outspoken supporter of Dumbledore. Then there were Aurors who had been forbidden to use the proper spells when fighting Death Eaters because of Dumbledore's interference with the Ministry. Many of them were young and/or had no heirs when they were killed so some average family lines went extinct.

In the end the list was almost a tie and that was due to some deaths not being certifyably attributed to Death Eaters.

Was Dumbledore interested in getting his hands on the Longbottom fortune? He certainly had tried to get at the Potter fortune after Charlus had died. There had been rumors concerning James not wearing the Lordship ring. Was it because he had been passed over for his then unborn son? They would probably not know as the Goblins would not tell.

"Frank might be gone and Neville is missing but my husband had a few cousins who emigrated to Canada during the Grindelwald war and if Neville is…gone, the name and estate would go to one of them. I know they all have children and Walter still kept in touch with them. Poor Frank wanted to send Alice and Neville to Canada but was 'talked out of doing so' by Dumbledore."

"I've already taken steps to provide Susan with guardians should something happen to me. Hopefully my Will won't be sealed like the Potters' Will was so Susan will have many potential guardians and ALBUS DUMBLEDORE WILL DEFINITELY NOT BE ONE OF THEM."

"Did he try to talk to you about…Susan's welfare?"

"Yes, he did – several times during the war and just after. He said he owed it to Edgar to look after his niece if something tragic should happen."

"You mean look after the Bones vote in the Wizengamot?"

"I wouldn't be surprised, anymore than I am now that he is claiming the Potter proxy due to being the "guardian of Harry Potter" and therefore entitled to the vote."

"Well he certainly won't be getting the Longbottom proxy even if I should 'have an unfortunate accident' and until Neville is found. I've already made arrangements for Walter's cousin to come here immediately if something happens to me and use the Longbottom vote until Neville is either found or confirmed dead, in which case Barton – that's Walter's senior cousin and next heir – assumes the title."

"Does Dumbledore know this?"

"I'm not sure. I certainly haven't told him but considering he knows more than he should about everything, I wouldn't be surprised."

The Malfoys had spent many a depressing hour trying to figure out who Arcturus' heir was. The only thing they agreed on was that it was definitely not a Weasley due to the blood feuds and even the missing Longbottom boy was a long shot.

That left only two possibilities. Either Arcturus had acquired another son during one of his "business trips" or Orion had found comfort in the arms of another. Either one was a possibility and the most likely. But if so, where was this ellusive heir and how could the Malfoys turn this into their advantage?

Lucius was trying to claim the Lestrange estate despite Bella's marriage being dissolved. Rudolphus had been sent to Azkaban (Lucius had personally seen to it) and while Rastaban was exposed as a Death Eater, he remained uncaptured.

When Draco had been born, Bella had "convinced" Rudolphus into naming her nephew as his heir should he and Rastaban both die childless. Rastaban had been furious when he found out and told his brother, "You just signed my death warrant you know. If you die I will shortly follow as Lucius will make sure his brat gets our inheritance."

Happily for Rastaban, the moment his marriage to Bella had been dissolved by Arcturus, Rudolphus changed his Will disinheriting Draco. If Rastaban survived long enough and avoided capture until Rudolphus died (the life expectancy in Azkaban was short), Rastaban could sneak into any Gringotts and claim the Lestrange Lordship and never return to Britain. He could start a new life far away, which would be what he would be doing now if he had money. For the moment he had fled to a bolt hole which no one knew about and it was filled with supplies, two house elves and a decent amount of money.

The rest of Magical Britain recovered from the war. Harry Potter was lauded and books were written about him and the life of pampering and privilege he was enjoying. He always received birthday and Christmas cards and presents, all of which were directed to his magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore, who always saw that a very nice thank-you card was sent to the senders.

Everyone who purchased one of the approved books regarding Harry Potter's life felt that through the books they were able _to keep in touch_ with their young savior and watch him grow by reading of all his many adventures. By buying all of the special and authentic Harry Potter toys and clothing line, young children could emulate their hero and get the feeling that they were growing up with him.

Unknown to the general public, all the gifts were sold and the proceeds from the sale of these gifts as well as the sale of the books and "approved" merchandise were all deposited in a special vault. The vault belonged to the Order of the Phoenix and was under the care of Albus Dumbledore. Any cash sent to Harry Potter as a gift went into this vault. The only person who could make withdraws from the vault was – guess who?

For most people the years went by peacefully and swiftly. Time flew when you were having peace and just went about your own boring lives.

But for certain people, peace was tinged with sadness and worry. Such was the case with Augusta Longbottom who searched for her grandson and Amelia Bones who was trying to protect her niece from the still dangerous world of Magical Britain.

For people like the Malfoys, they entertained, became public figures, Lucius dabbled in politics and Narcissa was the perfect society Pureblood wife. They raised their only child while plotting to get custody of the Lestrange estate and to find out all they could about Arcturus heir or heirs. The Malfoys spent much money hiring investigators and giving bribes but hardly anything worthwhile had turned up.

After several year Lucius came to the conclusion that he was lying. Bella's not so subtle threats had probably scared the old fool which was why he had locked himself in and everybody else out. Draco was the **only** possible heir and Arcturus was just making them sweat. When Arcturus eventually died, the Goblins would inform the Malfoys that their son was the new Lord Black and everything would be right in the world.

Well actually that is what they hoped would happen. It wouldn't and didn't, but as long as you have hope, you have a reason to live, thrive and carry on.

There was one family that was nothing if not confused. For some reason starting on January 1, 1982, £1,000 in cash was found in an envelope lying on the kitchen table at 4 Privet Drive in Surrey. The family didn't know where the money came from nor why, but they were not the type to look a gift horse in the mouth. With all this tax-free bounty arriving monthly they were able to live well-beyond their means and eagerly looked forward to the first of every month.

So the years passed and before you knew it July 31, 1991 arrived. This momentus date was Harry Potter's 11th birthday and the day he would receive his Hogwarts letter. Oh how the press wished it knew where the boy lived so that they could report the look of happiness and pride on the savior's face when he received and opened the letter. The photographs that could be taken, the interviews, the questions asked and answered personally by the Boy-Who-Lived.

But they couldn't because he was still and would remain under the watchful eye and complete protection of Albus Dumbledore. And also because he was never at where he was supposed to be.

There hadn't been a peep out of the boy since Dumbledore had placed him there. The boy lived as the whirling devices containing a drop of his blood showed he was alive and healthy.

The only problem was that the Dursleys had been treating him too well because there had been no sign of any accidental magic registering at 4 Privet Drive. But that could mean that they just weren't beating him. Emotional and mental abuse was still good and there was always the let's-not-feed-him-enough tactic to keep him meek and grateful for anything kind or decent given to him.

The boy did have magic though as he tested positive for it at birth and when he was a baby. The first of his Hogwarts letters had been sent off and not replied to so that meant the Dursleys had not told him anything about magic and maybe even had stamped the thought of it out of him. The wards were weakening his magic as it was used to fuel the wards so the boy would not be too powerful and best of all – there would be no scars (other than the lightening bolt on his head), bruises or other injuries just in case he ever needed a physical.

Yes, emotional and mental abuse, an ingrained sense of humbleness and worthlessness was very good indeed. No doubt the boy thought the first letter was a prank or the Dursleys kept it from him. On his actual birthday, Hagrid would be sent to fetch him, "rescue" him and indoctrinate him into the cult of Dumbledore worship.

After a carefully planned trip to Diagon Alley, the boy would arrive at King's Cross Station without the knowledge on how to get to Platform 9 ¾ which would allow the Weasleys to start playing their part. Between Hagrid and the Weasleys, the boy would beg to be suited into Gryffindor and all of Dumbledore' careful plans would be put into operation.

Everything was going perfectly until a hysterical Hagrid returned to Hogwarts saying that the Dursleys had never seen or heard of Harry Potter – although they did receive the "strange envelope" every month and they had wondered why they were receiving Hogwarts letters addressed to Harry Potter at their home.

Panic reigned supreme as Dumbledore hurried to 4 Privet Drive to confront the Dursleys. They had been telling the truth. Petunia didn't even know Lily was dead.

Now the search had to begin. The boy had to be found or dire consequences would result causing all of his plans to crumble.

The Order was hastily called up, all of the Hogwarts Heads of House were drafted into service and as many of the other teachers which could be spared. After a week's search McGonagall had to go back because there were still Muggleborns to take to Diagon Alley and somebody had to run the school and prepare it for September 1st.

They had to find the boy before anyone else found out he was missing otherwise Dumbledore would be in deep trouble with the entire Magical British World. Besides he had "borrowed" the Philosopher's Stone from Nicolas Flamel to "protect it" but really to trap Voldemort and test Potter.

OH HELL! The Stone. Dumbledore had been so busy he had forgotten about the Stone. Hints had been given to Quirrell who was supposed to be in Diagon Alley the day Hagrid brought Potter to shop. Hagrid was to get the Stone from the vault so that Quirrell couldn't steal it from Gringotts.

Whew! There hadn't been any robbery attempts reported by Gringotts so they could still get the Stone. In fact, he'd send Hagrid today just to be safe. So Hagrid was pulled from the search and sent to Gringotts to retrieve the Stone.

"I'm here to pick up that special package for Headmaster Dumbledore" the half-giant told the Goblin at the front desk.

Hagrid was searching through his many pockets to find the note to give to the Goblin when the Goblin said to him, "Do you mean the special package for Headmaster Dumbledore which a Professor Quirrell already picked up three days ago?"

OOPS!

Piecing together what had happened, apparently Quirrell had at some time during the last few frantic days legitemized Hagrid's mind and then picked his pocket. He took the note to Gringotts, gave some excuse why he was picking up the package, got the thing and calmly left the bank.

Since most of the staff was out looking for Potter, no one had noticed that Quirrell was missing. All of his personal belongings were gone and he hadn't even had the courtesy to resign.

IN OTHER WORDS VOLDEMORT HAD THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE!

No Harry Potter, Voldemort had the Stone and Dumbledore was in more trouble a Muggle who had accidentally wandered into a Death Eater reunion. Such things did occur on a yearly basis disguised as a New Year's Eve party hosted by the Malfoys for "special friends."

Just when Dumbledore thought things couldn't get any worse, naturally they did. The _Daily Prophet_ headlines screamed out the news:

BOY-WHO-LIVED MISSING FOR TEN YEARS

HE NEVER ARRIVED AT HIS SAFE HOUSE

DUMBLEDORE TO BE SUMMONED FOR QUESTIONING

As was to be expected, Magical Britain went crazy because the boy who they had mostly ignored for the past ten years was missing.

Many people wanted to know where all the money, cards and gifts which they sent to the boy had disappeared to. Were all those toys bought under false pretences? How could it be truly known if Harry Potter wore these robes, flew such and such a broom, used this brand of underwear?

Meanwhile back at the house (or in this case home) where Harry Potter had lived very nicely and happily for the past ten years, Arcturus Black was laughing himself sick. Cassiopeia joined him in his mirth. Harry and Neville were out in the garden tending their respective gardens and debating about whether they should try to convince Auntie to take them to the movies this weekend or to the races.

The boys were trying to fit in as much enjoyment as was humanly possible before they went back to school. They had worked very hard and deserved to relax and have fun and be spoiled by Great Grandaddy and Auntie Cassy.

The Blacks had moved from Britain within a year of Voldemort's defeat. Arcturus had purchased a small estate in Tuscany because Cassiopeia had always liked Italy and it was a good place for young children to grow. There was also a very good private school for the boys to attend until it was time to go to a GOOD magical school and not what Hogwarts had become since Dumbledore became Headmaster.

The boys were healthy, happy and knew they were loved. It had taken Cassiopeia a long time to convince Artie to let the boys attend a Muggle school but it was an academy which gave the boys an excellent education (for what Artie was paying for it, they better turn out geniuses).

But in the end it had been worth it as the boys learned how to co-exist with Muggles, and make real friends as well as receiving an excellent foundation in grammar, literature, mathematics, the true history of the world, and several other interesting subjects. They also learned and were fluent in English, Latin, French, Italian and German, could play two musical instruments (piano and violin) and were very good in sports.

Both could swim, run, knew archery and last year they began learning Muggle self-defense. When they were older they would have lessons in fencing, riding, shooting, (Muggle guns which even Artie knew how to use but no one knew he did) and perhaps, if they were very good, got extremely good grades and there was time, they might get flying lessons of the Muggle kind as a graduation present.

For safety sake everybody had two legal names. The surname used for Muggles was Baldwin (after Arcturus' favorite owl and because he wanted their initials to be the same). It was also going to be used at their magical school as there was a magical family of Baldwin in Australia. Harry was named Lycoran and Neville became Leo. The names were in keeping with constellations and stars which the Black Family had used for generations, but were not too noticeable (hopefully).

Just before either boy was blood adopted by Arcturus he arranged for a very, very thorough heritage test to be done on both boys (just to be sure) and paid much money to the Goblins for it to remain a secret, but it had been worth it.

Neville was who he was supposed to be. Also Arcturus had been correct in his assumption that Charlus had used his bastard to father his grandson. Arcturus and Cassiopeia had laughed when the test revealed the name of Harry's biological daddy. It was the grandson of Arcturus' sister Lycoris. Her daughter had been disowned for marrying unwisely and she and her son had suffered greatly. People would be shocked if they knew who the daddy was almost as much as they would be if they found out that Lily Evans Potter was not a Muggleborn but a descendent of some very interesting and powerful Houses. Her parents were Squibs who knew about magic but wouldn't admit it considering who their ancestors were. It was much safer if Lily was known as a Muggleborn.

But no one would find out if Arcturus had his way. He had not only blood adopted both boys but had made arrangements with various trustworthy people (who had to swear on their life and magic), starting with Cassiopeia, to care and protect both boys and ensure that those who wished them harm, be it a Malfoy, Death Eater and most importantly Dumbledore, would never get control over them.

The boys had given him such joy the likes of which he had never found in his marriage and parenthood. They gave him a reason to live and fight the good fight. They were his pride and joy and he would protect them with all he had. If he died before they were grown, he had already decided to come back as a ghost to watch over them.

Yes he had planned very carefully. Then those damnable Hogwarts letters arrived.

THE END

THERE MIGHT BE A SEQUEL IF ENOUGH PEOPLE WANT ONE.


End file.
